Translations
Over the years, many of Lois McMaster Bujold's books have been published in quite a few languages. This attempt at cataloging them is as up-to-date as of 2016 as I can make them. Corrections and additions are very welcome. By language, and not restricting to tales in the Vorkosigan Saga there are: Spanish (Castilian) Unless otherwise indicated, published by NOVA Ciencia Ficcion (Barcelona, Spain), apparently also called S.A. Ediciones B. A reasonably complete set can be found here. * 1990, En caida libre (Falling Free) ISBN 84-406-1204-4 and ISBN 9788440612045, translated by Claudia Martinez. First edition, (Feb 90) * 1991, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior Apprentice) ISBN 84-406-1783-6 and ISBN 9788440617835, translated by Paola Tizzano. First edition, (Feb 91) * 1992, Fronteras del Infinito (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 84-406-2526-X and ISBN 9788440625267, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Mar 92) * 1993, El Juego de los Vor (The Vor Game) ISBN 84-406-3538-5, translated by Adriana Oklander. First edition, (Jun 93) * 1994, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 84-406-4019-6 and ISBN 9788440640192, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition (Feb 94) * 1995, Danza de espejos (Mirror Dance) ISBN 84-406-5835-4 and ISBN 9788440658357, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Oct 95) * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 84-406-6715-9 and ISBN 9788440667151, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Oct 96) * 1998, Recuerdos (Memory) ISBN 84-406-8721-4 and ISBN 9788440687210, translated by Rafael Marín. First edition, (Sep 98) * 1998, Ethan de Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 84-406-4414-0 and ISBN 9788440644145 * 1999, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 84-406-9081-9 and ISBN 9788440690814 translated by Margara Auerbach. Second edition, (Mar 99) * 1999, Hermanos de Armas (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 84-406-9289-7 and ISBN 9788440692894, translated by Rafael Marín. First edition, (Sep 99) * 2001, Komarr (Kommar), ISBN 84-406-6912-1 and ISBN 9788466602983, translated by Rafael Marín. (May 01) * 2001, Una Campaña Civil (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 84-666-0517-7, translated by Rafael Marín. (Nov 01) * 2003, Fragmentos de Honor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 84-666-1100-2 and ISBN 9788466611008, translated by Rafael Marín * 2003, Los Cuervos del Zangre: Una Novela de Chalión (Curse of Chalion - split into two parts, sold separately), ISBN 9788484218401, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2003, El legado de los cinco dioses (Legacy of the Five Gods - The Curse of Chalion part two), ISBN 84-8421-868-6 and ISBN 9788484218685, translated by Manuel de los Reyes, published by La Factoria de Ideas (Jul 03) * 2003, Inmunidad Diplomática (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 84-666-1262-9 and ISBN 9788466612623, translated by Rafael Marín, published by Ediciones B (Sep 2003) * 2004, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788466617833 * 2004, Paladín de Almas (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 84-9800-013-0, translated by Antonio Calvario Márquez, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2004, Una Campaña Civil: Una Comedia de Biologia y Costumbres (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 9788466605175 * 2005, Fragmentos de Honor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 84-666-2289-6 and ISBN 9788466622899, translated by Rafael Marín, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior Apprentice), ISBN 84-666-1742-6, translated by Paola Tizzano, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, Fronteras del Infinito (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 84-666-2288-8 and ISBN 9788466622882, translated by Margara Auerbach, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, La Maldición de Chalión (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 84-9800-145-3 and ISBN 9788498001457, translated by Manuel de los Reyes, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2006, El Juego de los Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788466627849 * 2006, La Búsqueda Sagrada (Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9788498002829, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2006, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9788466628266 * 2007, El Anillo del Espíritu (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788498003369, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2007, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9788466632379 * 2007, Hermanos de Armas: Aventuras de Miles Vorkosigan (Brothers In Arms), ISBN 9788466632911 * 2007, Danza de Espejos (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9788466633086 * 2008, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9788498720471, published by Zeta Bolsillo * 2009, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788498722932, published by Zeta Bolsillo * 2010, El Juego de los Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788440636386 * 2010, El Juego de los Vor. Aventuras de Miles Vorkosigan (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788498722291, published by Zeta Bolsillo * 2011, Criopolis (Cryoburn), ISBN 9788466646918 * 2013, Criopolis (Cryoburn), ISBN 9788498727722, published by Zeta Bolsillo * 2013, Criopolis (e-book Cryoburn), ISBN 9788466649032, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2014, El Anillo del Espíritu (e-book The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788490183496, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2014, El Anillo del Espíritu (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788498003369, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2015, Pack Mcmaster Bujold (e-book; El Anillo del Espíritu (ISBN 9788490183496) + La Búsqueda Sagrada (ISBN 9788490185421) + Paladín de Almas (ISBN 9788490185834) + La Maldición de Chalión (ISBN 9788490185896), published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2016, Cetaganda (e-book Cetaganda), ISBN 9788490692554 * 2016, Hermanos de Armas (e-book Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9788490692677 Italian The main publisher, Editrice Nord, can be contacted here. A useful list of all Italian publications can be found here. * 1990, Gravità Zero (Falling Free), published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri, cover by Vincent Di Fate * 1991, Le Montagne del Dolore (The Mountains of Mourning), in the collection I Premi Hugo 1984-1990, translated by Rita Botter Pierangeli * 1992, Gravità Zero (Falling Free), published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri * 1992, Il Gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 8842904201, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1992, L'eroe dei Vor (Borders of Infinity) cover by David B Mattingly, translated by Annarita Guarnieri * 1992, Ai confini dell'infinito (an article titled Theme in Three Variations), published by Nord, translated by Piergiorgio Nicolazzini * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 8842907111, cover by James Warhola, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1993, L'Apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice) August 1993 - published by Arnoldo Mondadori Editori, translated by Raffaela Ciampa * 1994, Il meteorologo (The Weatherman), in Analog Fantascienza, no translator named * 1994, Il Nemico dei Vor (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 8842907863, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri * 1994, Terra di Incantesimi (The Spirit Ring), published by Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, translated by Claudia Verpelli, (Jun 94), cover by Oliviero Berni * 1995, I due Vorkosigan (Mirror Dance), ISBN 8842908320, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 8842908878, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, il Ciclo dei Vor (A collection of Barrayar, The Vor Game, Mirror Dance), ISBN 8842909181, all translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, La Spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 884290936X, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 8842909408, published by Nord, cover by David B Mattingly, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1997, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 8842907111, published by Nord, cover by James Warhola, Second Edition, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1997, Memory (Memory), ISBN 8842909912, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1998, L'apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 884291052X, published by Nord, translated by Viviana Viviani * 2000 (1999?), Gravità zero (Falling Free), ISBN 8842911240, published by Nord, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri * 2000, Alle frontiere dell'infinito (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 8842911593, published by Nord, several translators * 2002, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 8842912247, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan * 2003, Guerra di strategie (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 8842912492, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, (Apr 03) * 2003, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 8842912913, published by Nord, translated by Annarita Guarnieri e Rosa C Stoppani, (Oct 03) * 2004, Immunità Diplomatica (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 8842913049, published by Nord, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, (Apr 04) * 2004, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 8842913383, published by Nord, translated by Rossana Terrone (Nov 04) ** also ISBN 9788850213436, published by Editori Associati, translated by Rossana Terrone * 2005, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 8842913588, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 2005, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 8842913804, published by Nord, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 2006, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), TEA of Milan, Edition (Feb 06) ** also ISBN 8850210051, published by Nord, translated by Annarita Guarnieri e Rosa C. Stoppani * 2006, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), TEA of Milan, Edition (Feb 06) * 2006, L' apprendista ammiraglio (The Warrior's Apprentice), published by Nord, translated by Viviana Viviani * 2006, Festa d'inverno a Barrayar (Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 8889096292, translated by Elisabetta Vernier. Published by Delos Books - Odissea Fantascienza n. 5 (20 Mar 06) * 2007, Miles Vorkosigan. L'uomo del tempo (Weatherman - first part of The Vor Game), ISBN 9788889096628, published by Delos Books * 2007, Il gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788842915096, published by Nord, translated by Gianluige Zuddas * 2008, L'anello dell'incantesimo (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9788895724201, published by Delos Books, translated by Annarita Guarnieri * 2008, La spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos), translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 2008, L' incantesimo dello spirito (Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9788842915065, published by Nord, translated by Gianluige Zuddas * 2008, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9788842915232, published by Nord, translated by Gianluige Zuddas * 2009, Il dilemma della tessitrice di sogni (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), ISBN 9788889096956, published by Delos Books, translated by Elisabetta Vernier German The best information can be found here. Some confusion with ISBN exists for books from 1990s. * 1991, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 3453128117, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 3453072278 * 1993, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 3453149076 (or ISBN 3453066022), published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri * 1994, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor) ISBN 345307744X (or ISBN 3453077445), published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1994, Der Prinz und der Soeldner (The Vor Game) ISBN 345307274X, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1995, Die Quaddies von Cay Habitat (Falling Free) ISBN 3453079655, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1995, Ethan von Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 3453085698, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1996, Waffenbrüder (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 3453118790, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1996, Grenzen der Unendlichkeit (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 3453109155, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Spiegeltanz (Mirror Dance), ISBN 345312670X, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 3522714954, published by Weitbrecht, translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 3453128117, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, Second Edition new cover * 1997, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor), ISBN 3453128109 translated by Michael Morgental, Second Edition new cover * 1999, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 3453128117, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1999, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 3453149076, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri * 2000, Viren des Vergessens (Memory), ISBN 3453170970, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2002, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 3522714954, published by Weitbrecht, translated by Michael Morgental * 2004, Barrayar, Band 1: Cordelias Ehre (Shards of Honor, Barrayar), ISBN 3453520017, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2004,'' Chalions'' Fluch (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 3404204867 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann (3 Mar 04) * 2004, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 3453213548, translated by Michael Morgental (30 Mar 04) * 2005,'' Barrayar - Der junge Miles'' (The Warrior's Apprentice, The Mountains of Mourning, The Vor Game), ISBN 3453520149, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri * 2005, Barrayar - Gefährliche Missionen (Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Labyrinth), ISBN 3453520904, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2005, Barrayar - Der Doppelgänger (The Borders of Infinity, Brothers in Arms, Mirror Dance), ISBN 3453521064, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2005, Barrayar, Band 5: Die Revolte (Memory, Komarr), ISBN 3453521226, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2005, Paladin der Seelen (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 3404205057 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann * 2006, Im Schatten des Wolfes (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 3404205472 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohman * 2006, Barrayar, Band 6: Der Botschafter (Civil Campaign, Winterfair Gifts, Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 3453521277, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 2007, Die Klingen des Lichts (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 3404205715, published by Bastei Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann * 2007, Der Magische Dolch: Die magischen Messer Band 2 (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 3404205804, published by Bastei Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann French These are published by "J'ai Lu", illustrations by Caza (unless otherwise noted). Many are no longer in print, some are combined into the La Saga Vorkosigan - Int''é''grale collection. There may be duplicates or missed printings, resulting from uncertainty about the years of publication. See French wikipedia and dendarii.com for contrasting lists. * 1992, Miles Vorkosigan (The Vor Game) ISBN 2-277-23288-2 translated by Arlette Rosenblum * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 2-277-23454-0 translated by Michel Deutsch * 1994, L'Esprit de L'Anneau Profane (Spirit Ring) ISBN 2-277-23762-0 translated by Iawa Tate * 1994, Cordelia Vorkosigan (Shards of Honor) ISBN 2-277-23687-X translated by Michel Deutsch * 1995, Un clone encombrant (Brothers in Arms) * 1995, La Danse du Miroir (Mirror Dance) ISBN 2-277-24025-7 translated by Paul Benita * 1996, L'Apprentissage du Guerrier (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 2-290-04376-1 translated by Geneviève Blattman * 1997, Opération Cay (Falling Free) ISBN 2-290-04511-X translated by Geneviève Blattmann * 1997, Un Clone Encombrant (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 2-277-23925-9 translated by Paul Benita * 1997, Ethan d'Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 2-290-04640-X, translated by Geneviève Blattman * 1998, Les Montagnes du deuil (The Mountains of Mourning) * 1998, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 2-290-04891-7, translated by Bernadette Emerich and Alfred Ramani * 1998, Le Labyrinthe (Labyrinth) * 1998, Les Frontières de L'infini (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 2-290-05001-6 translated by Bernadette Emerich * 1999, Memory (Memory), ISBN 2-290-05230-2, translated by Geneviève Blattmann (May 99) * 2000, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 2-290-30281-3, translated by Henri Letissier * 2001, Ekaterin (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 2-290-31172-3, translated by Jean-Pierre Roblain * 2003, Le Fléau de Chalion (Curse of Chalion); ISBN 978-2290347942, translated by Mélanie Fazi (31 Mar 06) * 2003, Immunité Diplomatique (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 2-290-32947-9, translated by Anne Delcourt (Aug 03) * 2004, Le Paladin des Âmes (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 2-915-54903-6 published by Bragelonne, (24 Oct 04) * 2005, La Danse du Miroir (Mirror Dance), ISBN 978-2290347140, translated by Paul Benita * 2006, Le Fléau de Chalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 978-2290347942, translated by Mélanie Fazi (31 Mar 06) * 2006, Le Paladin des Âmes (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 978-2290354148, translated by Mélanie Fazi (9 Nov 06) * 2006, La Chasse Sacrée (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 978-2915549911, translated by Mélanie Fazi (25 Aug 06) * 2008, Le Couteau du Partage Tome I: Ensorcellement (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 978-2352941415, translated by Julie Lopez (28 Feb 08) * 2008, Le Couteau du Partage Tome II: Héritage (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 978-2352942290, translated by Sylvain Rouillard (18 Oct 08) * 2009, Le Couteau du Partage Tome III: Passage (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 978-2352943020, translated by Benoît Domis (19 Jun 09) * 2010, Le Couteau du Partage Tome IV: Horizon (The Sharing Knife: Horizon), ISBN 978-2352943693, translated by Benoît Domis (18 Feb 10) * 2011, Cryoburn ISBN 978-2290032626, translated by Sandy Julien (25 Oct 11) * 2011, La Saga Vorkosigan Intégrale ''- Tome 1'' (Cordelia's Honor), ISBN 978-2290029183, translated by Geneviève Blattmann, Michel Deutsch, Sandy Julien, Alfred Ramani (25 Oct 11) * 2012, La Saga Vorkosigan Intégrale ''- Tome 2'' (Young Miles), ISBN 978-2290029213, translated by Geneviève Blattmann, Bernadette Emerich, Arlette Rosenblum (23 May 12) * 2013, La Saga Vorkosigan Intégrale - Tome 3 ''(Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Labyrinth, Borders of Infinity, Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9782290029237 * 2013, ''Cryoburn (Cryoburn), ISBN 9782290032633 * 2013, La Saga Vorkosigan Intégrale - Tome 4 (Mirror Dance, Memory), ISBN 9782290029237 * 2014, L'Alliance (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 9782290075395 * 2014, Le Poison du mariage (Winterfair Gifts) * 2014, La Saga Vorkosigan Intégrale - Tome 5 (Miles in Love), ISBN 9782290029336 * 2016, L'Alliance (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 9782290075401 Polish Published by Prószyński i S-ka and illustrated by Piotr Lukaszewski unless otherwise noted. * Lamentowe gory (Mountains of Mourning), published in 2 parts in NF 137 and 138, translated by Dorota Malinowska, (Feb-Mar 94) * 1994, Ethan z planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 83-86530-15-4, translated by Marzena Polak. Also, published by "Zysk i Ska" * 1995, Stan niewolnosci (Falling Free) original publication in 6 parts, in the magazine "Nowa Fantastyka", translated by Anna Dorota Kaminska, (Sep 95-Feb 96) * 1996, Po walce (Aftermath) published in "Nowa Fantastyka", March 1996 * 1996, Strzępy honoru (Shards of Honor) ISBN 83-86669-72-1, (30 Apr 96), translated by Paulina Braiter * 1996, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 83-86669-77-5, (30 Jul 96), translated by Paulina Braiter * 1997, Stan niewolności (Falling Free) ISBN 83-7180-143-2, translated by Dorota Kamińska, November 1997 * 1998, Uczeń wojownika (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 83-7180-185-8, translated by Marcin Szczerbic, (27 May 98) * 1998, Granice nieskończoności (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 83-7180-707-4, translated by Magdalena Gawlik & Dorota Malinowska (3 Jun 98) * 1998, Towarzysze broni (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 83-7180-354-0, translated by Bartosz Grudowski, Piotr Szymczak (11 Dec 98) * 1999, Gra (The Vor Game), ISBN 83-7180-479-2, translated by Patrycja Fiodorow, (4 Aug 99) * 2000, Cetaganda, (Cetaganda), ISBN 83-7255-624-5, translated by Łukas Praski, (2 Aug 00) * 2002, Lustrzany taniec, (Mirror Dance), ISBN 83-7337-142-7, translated by Łukas Praski, (15 Jul 02) * 2003, Klątwa nad Chalionem, (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 83-7337-394-2, translated by Kinga Dobrowolska, (10 Jun 03) * 2004, Pierscien Duszy, (The Spirit Ring), published in Super Fantastyka Powiesc no. 2, (Jan 04) * 2005, Paladyn Dusz, (The Paladin of Souls), ISBN 83-7337-965-7, translated by Kinga Dobrowolska, (19 Apr 05) Romanian The oldest book (Dans in Oglinda) does not appear to be carried by Editura Nemira any more. The others can be found at Editura Paladin. * 1997, Dans in Oglinda (Mirror Dance) ISBN 973-9301-32-0 (Oct 97), published by Editura Nemira * 2013 Cioburi de onoare (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-973-124-838-7, published by Editura Paladin, translated by Ona Frantz (Feb 13) * 2014, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 978-606-93510-2-4 published by Editura Paladin, translated by Ona Frantz (Jan 14) Russian All are published by AST Publishers. Please note that most books had been reprinted a number of times, frequently with different ISBNs and cover art, as well as under various imprints. Most if not all published in hardcover, Russian standard size, 130 x 200 mm. * 1995, Осколки чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) ISBN 5-88196-478-0 translated by T Cherezova * 1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 5-88196-409-8 translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik * 1995, Этан с планеты Эйтос / Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 5-88196-547-7, translated by Alina Astova (also published under title Этан с Афона / Ethan s Afona) * 1995, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 5-88196-446-2 with preface by L M Bujold for Russian readers; translated by T Cherezova, illustrations by A Dubovik, Z Shabdurasulov * 1995, Братья по оружию / Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 5-88196-519-1, translated by T Cherezova * 1995, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-88196-409-8, Omnibus edition containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik * 1995, Игра форов / Igra forov (The Vor Game) ISBN 5-88196-447-0 translated by I Dernov' * 1995, В свободном падении / V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free) ISBN 5-88196-769-0, translated by A Kirichenko * 1996, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-69700-011-1, translated by T Cherezova * 1996, Барраяр (Barrayar) ISBN 5-88196-670-8 translated by T Cherezova * 1996, Цетаганда (Cetaganda) ISBN 5-88196-979-0 translated by N Kudryashov * 1997, Кольца духов / Koltsa duhov (Spirit Ring) ISBN 5-7841-0264-8 translated by I Gurova, published by AST Publishers and Terra-Fantastika * 1997, Память / Pamiat' (Memory) ISBN 5-15-000482-0 translated by O Kosova, cover art by A Dubovik, serial design by A Sal'nikov (10 Jun 98) * 1999, Комарра / Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5-237-01686-3 translated by O Kosova * 1999, Осколки Чести / Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5-237-02746-6, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) and Barrayar (Barrayar), translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, T Cherezova * 1999, Ученик воина / Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-237-01968-0, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Igra forov (The Vor Game), translated by T Cherezova, I Dernov' * 1999, Границы бесконечности / Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 5-237-01984-2, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) and Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), translated by T Cherezova * 1999, Танец отражений / Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-237-03128-5, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance) and Pamyat` (Memory), translated by T Cherezova and O Kosova * 1999, Цетаганда / Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 5-237-03993-6, Omnibus edition библиотека фантастики / Zolotaya Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Cetaganda (Cetaganda), Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) and V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free), translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova and A Kirichenko * 1999 Плетельщица снов / Pletel'shchitsa snov (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), Если / Esli (If) SF&F magazine #6/99 translated by A Novikov published by Lyubimaja kniga Publishers * 2000, Гражданская кампания / Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campagn), ISBN 5-17-003160-2 Чудес / Koordinaty Chudes (Dimensions of Miracles), translated by O Kosova (Sep 00) * 2002, Проклятие Шалиона / Proklyatie Shaliona (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 5-17-016010-0 Biblioteka Fentezi (Gold Library of Fantasy), translated by T Zimenkova (Oct 02) * 2002, Гаражная распродажа / Garazhnaya Rasprodazha (Garage Sale), in the prozine "Звёздная Дорога" / "Zvezdnaya Doroga" ("Star Track"), 7-8, 2002. Translated by A Balabchenkov * 2003, Дипломатическая неприкосновенность / Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5-17-016651-6, translated by O Kosova * 2003, Подарки к Зимнепразднику / Podarki k Zimneprazdinku ("Winterfair Gifts"), ISBN 5-17-019035-2, translated by T Cherezova (before english publication). Includes Бартер / Barter ("Barter") , Распродажа / Rasprodaza ("Garage sale"), Провалиться нам на этом месте / Provalitsya nam na etom meste ("The Hole Truth"), Приключение дамы на набережной / Prikluchenie damy na nabereznoi ("The Adventure of the Lady on the Embankment") by the same translator. (Jun 03) * 2007, Шалион / Chalion, [[|ISBN 978-5-17-043627-9]] Omnibus edition мировой фантастики / Biblioteka mirovoj fantastiki (World Science Fiction Library) containing Curse of Chalion, Paladin of Souls and The Hallowed Hunt / Проклятие Шалиона. Паладин душ. Священная охота , translated by T.Zimenkova, A.Yutanova, A.Alexandrova * 2011, Разделяющий нож: Приманка / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Primanka (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement) ISBN 5-17-041450-1 Дракона / Vek Drakona (Dragon Century), translated by A. Alexandrova * 2007, Разделяющий нож: Наследие / Razdelyayuschij nozh: Nasledie (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN: 978-5-17-041512-0 Дракона / Vek Drakona (Dragon Century), translated by A. Alexandrova * 2009, Разделяющий нож: В пути / Razdelyayuschij nozh: V puti (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN: 978-5-17-058117-7 Дракона / Vek Drakona (Dragon Century), translated by A. Alexandrova * 2005, Паладин душ / Paladin dush (Paladin of Souls) ISBN 5-17-030308-4 серия фэнтези /Zolotaya seriya fentezi (Golden fantasy series), translated by A. Yutanova * 2006, Священная охота / Svyaschennaya okhota (The Hallowed Hunt) ISBN 5-17-035654-4 серия фэнтези /Zolotaya seriya fentezi (Golden fantasy series), translated by A. Alexandrova * 2012, Криоожог / Krioozhog (Cryoburn), ISBN: 978-5-17-065579-3 фантастические сериалы / Legendarnye fantasticheskiye serialy (Legendary SF series), translated by S. Lobanov * 2015, Союз капитана Форпатрила / Soyuz kapitana Forpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN: 978-5-17-080123-7 фантастические сериалы / Legendarnye fantasticheskiye serialy (Legendary SF series), translated by G.Muradyan, E.Barzova * 2016, Игроки Вселенной / Igroki Vselennoy (Players of the Universe), ISBN: 978-5-17-098113-7 of 3 books containing The Warrior's Apprentice, Falling Free, Ethan of Athos, Cetaganda with addition of Hunter's Run by G.R.R.Martin, Gardner Dozois and Daniel Abraham, translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov Japanese All are published by TOKYO SOGENSHA Co., Ltd. * 1991, 戦士志願 senshi shigan (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9784488698010, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 1991, 自由軌道 jiyū kidō (Falling Free), ISBN 9784488698027, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 1993, 親愛なるクローン shin-ai naru kurōn (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9784488698034, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 1994, 無限の境界 mugen no kyōkai (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9784488698041, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 1996, ヴォル・ゲーム vu~oru gēmu (The Vor Game), ISBN 9784488698058, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 1997, 名誉のかけら meiyo no kake-ra (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9784488698065, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2000, バラヤー内乱 barayā nairan (Barrayar), ISBN 9784488698072, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2001, スピリット・リング supiritto ringu (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9784488587017, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2001, 天空の遺産 tenkū no isan (Cetaganda), ISBN 9784488698089, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2002, ミラー・ダンス(上) mirā dansu (Mirror Dance, Vol 1), ISBN 9784488698096, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2002, ミラー・ダンス(下) mirā dansu (Mirror Dance, Vol 2), ISBN 9784488698102, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2003, 遺伝子の使命 idenshi no shimei (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9784488698119, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2006, メモリー(上) memorī (Memory, Vol 1), ISBN 9784488698126, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2006, メモリー(下) memorī (Memory, Vol 2), ISBN 9784488698133, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2007, チャリオンの影(上) charion no kage (Curse of Chalion, Vol 1), ISBN 9784488587024, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2007, チャリオンの影(下) charion no kage (Curse of Chalion, Vol 2), ISBN 9784488587031, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2008, 影の棲む城(上) (Paladin of Souls, Vol 1), ISBN 9784488587048, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2008, 影の棲む城(下) (Paladin of Souls, Vol 2), ISBN 9784488587055, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2008, 死者の短剣 惑わしshisha no tanken madowashi (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 9784488587086, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2010, 死者の短剣 遺産 shisha no tanken isan (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 9784488587093, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2011, 死者の短剣 旅路(上) shisha no tanken tabiji (The Sharing Knife: Passage, Vol 1), ISBN 9784488587109, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2011, 死者の短剣 旅路(下) shisha no tanken tabiji (The Sharing Knife: Passage Vol 2), ISBN 9784488587116, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2012, ミラー衛星衝突王国(上) mirā eisei shōtotsu (Komarr, Vol. 1), ISBN 9784488698140, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2012, ミラー衛星衝突(下) mirā eisei shōtotsu (Komarr, Vol. 2), ISBN 9784488698157, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2012, 影の王国 (上) kage no ōkoku (The Hallowed Hunt, Vol. 1), ISBN 9784488587062, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2012, 影の王国 (下) kage no ōkoku (The Hallowed Hunt, Vol. 2), ISBN 9784488587079, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd. translated by KAJI Yasuko * 2013, ミステリーズ！vol.57　FEBRUARY 2013 (Mysteries! anthology, has translation of Dreamweaver's Dilemma) 創元SF50周年特別企画 Sogen SF 50th Anniversary Special, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd., translated by 山田彩人　YAMADA Ayato (Amazon.co.jp has the publication date as February 9, 2013) * 2013, 任務外作戦 (上) ninmu-gai sakusen (A Civil Campaign, Vol. 1), ISBN 9784488698164, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2013, 任務外作戦 (下) ninmu-gai sakusen (A Civil Campaign, Vol. 2), ISBN 9784488698171, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2013, 死者の短剣 地平線 (上) shisha no tanken chiheisen (The Sharing Knife: Horizon, Vol. 1), ISBN 9784488587123, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako OGISO * 2013, 死者の短剣 地平線 (下) shisha no tanken chiheisen (The Sharing Knife: Horizon, Vol. 2), ISBN 9784488587130, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako OGISO * 2014, 外交特例 gaikō tokurei (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9784488698188, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako OGISO * 2015, 大尉の盟約(上) Taii no meiyaku (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, Vol. 1), ISBN 9784488698201, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako OGISO * 2015, 大尉の盟約(下) Taii no meiyaku (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, Vol. 2), ISBN 9784488698195, published by Tokyo Sogensha Co., Ltd, translated by Ayako OGISO Estonian All are published by Varrak, see here for list. * 2008, Au Riismed (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9789985316443, translated by Piret Marvet, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2009, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 9789985319741, translated by Kaur Sinissaar, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2010, Sõduri õpilane (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9789985321164, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2011, Vori mäng (The Vor Game), ISBN 9789985322154, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2011, Lõputuse piirid (Borders of Infinity), translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2012 Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 9789985324714, translated by Piret Marvet, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2012 Relvavennad (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9789985325940, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2015 Peeglitants (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9789985332467, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2016 Mälu (Memory), ISBN 9789985338254, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, cover by Toomas Niklus Hebrew Published by Zmora-Bitan Publishers (see here for English webpage), POB 22383, unless otherwise indicated. * 1998, רסיסים של כבוד Resisim Shel Kavod (Shards of Honor), ISBN 3-12955, translated by Boaz Weiss * 2000, בריאר Briar (Barrayar), ISBN 3-12974, translated by Boaz Weis * 2001, שוליית הלוחם Shuliyat Ha-Lohem (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 3-13255, translated by Emanuel Lotem * 2003, משחקי אצולה Mishakay Atsula (The Vor Game), ISBN 0-020-0050-45-0, translated by David Hanoch, published by Modan * 2004, סיטגנדה Sitagana (Cetaganda), translated by David Chanoch, published by Modan * 2000, רסיסים של כבוד ובריאר Resisim Shel Kavod vBriar(Shards of Honor and Barrayar), published by Municipality Cliff * 2014, הברית של קפטן וורפטריל (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), published by SaAl, translated by Jonathan Bar Croatian published by Algoritam * 1998, Vorska Igra (The Vor Game), ISBN 9536166895, translated by Milena Benin Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1998, Pripravnik za Ratnika (The Warrior’s Apprentice), ISBN 9536166879, translated by Mihaela Velina, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1999, Braća po Oružju (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9536166887, translated by Milena Benini-Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1999, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9536166925, translated by Milena Benini, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2000, Granice vjecnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 953-6450-57-7, translated by Martina Gračanin * 2000, Pamćenje (Memory), ISBN 9536450569, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2000, Ples Zrcala (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9536450542, translated by Milena Benini Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2001, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 9536450976, translated by Vida Lapaine, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Krhotine Časti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9532200398, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Zimoslavni Darovi (Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 9532200924, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Građanska Dužnost (Civil Campaign), ISBN 953220038X, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Granice Vječnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9536450577, translated by Mihaela Velina, Martine Gračanin, and Vide Lapaine, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2003, Diplomatski Imunitet (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9532200940, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2004, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9532201785, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2006, Ethan od Athosa (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9532204709, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2010, Ledene Opekline (Cryoburn), ISBN 9789533162379, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2013, Savez Kapetana Vorpatrila (Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance), ISBN 9789533166308, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2013, Chalion – Dio 1: Prokletstvo Chaliona (Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9789533163833, translated by Irena Škarica, illustrated by Tomislav Tikulin * 2014, Čuvarica Duša - Chalion – Dio 2 (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9789533163840, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Dominic Harman * ?, Chalion – Dio 3: Posvećeni Lov (The Hallowed Hunt) (No ISBN, year, translator, or illustrator provided, possibly not yet published?) Czech Published by (Talpress - see also here for info about the books) unless otherwise noted * 1998, Cestou svobody (Falling Free), ISBN 80-7193-041-5, translated by Marta Prochzkov, published by Laser * 2000, Učedník války (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 80-7197-135-9, translated by Robert Tschorn, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2001, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 80-7197-187-1, translated by Hana Volejníková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2001, Vorova hra (The Vor Game), ISBN 80-7197-167-7, translated by Silvie Sustrová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2002, Hranice nekonečna (The Borders of Infinity), ISBN 80-7197-144-8, translated by Hana Volejníková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová, published by Laser * 2002, Bratři ve zbrani (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 80-7197-202-9, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2003, Zrcadlový tanec (Mirror Dance), ISBN 80-7197-221-5, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2003, Paměť (Memory), ISBN 80-7197-222-3, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2005, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 80-7197-257-6, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2006, Prokletí Chalionu (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 80-7197-260-6, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Ochránkyně duší (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 80-7197-266-5, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Boží lov (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 80-7197-282-7, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Civilní služba ''(A Civil Campaign), ISBN 80-7197-273-8, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, ''Diplomatická imunita (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 978-80-7197-285-3, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, Cáry cti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-80-7197-340-9, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 978-80-7197-349-2, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2012, Kryokomby (Cryoburn), ISBN 978-80-7197-432-1, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2015, Aliance kapitána Vorpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 978-80-7197-554-0, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová Dutch Published by Luitingh-Sijthoff *1999, De planeet Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 90-245-3561-1, translated by Josephine Ruitenberg (Jun 99) *2000, De jonge krijger (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 90-245-3386-4, translated by Josephine Ruitenberg (April 2000) Bulgarian Published by IK Bard (see https://chitanka.info/), unless otherwise noted *1993, Игрите на Вор / Igrite na Vor (The Vor Game), No ISBN, translated by Mincho Benov *1995, Огледален танц / Ogledalen tants (Mirror Dance), No ISBN, translated by Georgi Stoianov *1995, Бараяр / Bariar (Barrayar), ISBN 954-585-000-6, translated by Krum Bachvarov *1995, Наемниците На Дендарии / Naemnitsite na dendarii (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN''' 954-8610-02-7. According to Lois, possibly a pirated edition, translated by Veselin Laptev, published by Lira Print *1997,За честта на Вор /'' Za chesta na Vor'' (Shards of Honor), ISBN 954-585-000-4, translated by Nikolai Vasilev *1998, Границите На Безкрая / Granitsite na bezkraya (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 954585, translated by Georgi Stoyanov *1999, Сетаганда / Setaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 954585 (notice this is same as for Borders of Infinity just above), translated by Ventsislav Bojilov (or by Milena Ilieva?) *1999, Без гравитация / Bez gravitacia (Falling Free), ISBN 954-657-274-8, translated by Kremena Jordanova, published by IK Pan *2000, Братя по оръжие / Bratia po orujie (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 954-585-074-4 translated by Krum Bachvarov, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2000, Императорската гвардия /''' Imperatorskata gvardia (Memory), ISBN 954-585-131-7, translated by Krum Bachvarov (Milena Ilieva?) *2001, Комар''' / '''Komar (Komarr), ISBN 954-585-176-7, translated by Milena Ilieva *2001, Оковният пръстен / Okovnijat prusten (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 954-585-274-7, translated by Milena Ilieva *2002, Цивилна кампания / Civilna kampanija (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 954-585-314-X, translated by Milena Ilieva *2003, Дипломатически имунитет / Diplomaticheski imunitet ISBN 954-585-428-6, contains both Diplomatic Immunity, translated by Milena Ilieva and Ethan of Athos, translated by Georgi Stojanov (Apr 03) *2003, Проклятието на Шалион / Prokliatieto na Shalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 954-585-485-5, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2004, Рицарят на Шалион / Ritsaryat na Shalion (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 954-585-557-6, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2004, Наемниците На Дендарии (The Warrior’s Apprentice), ISBN 9545855347, translated by ? *2005, Свещеният крал / Sveshteniyat kral (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 954-585-664-5, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2008, Омайване / Omaĭvane (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 978–954–585–938–0, translated by Krasimir Valkov *2008, Наследство / Nasledstvo (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 978–954–585–957–1, translated by Krasimir Valkov *2009, Преобразяване / Preobrazyavane ''(The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 978–954–655–002–6, translated by Tsvetana Totomanov *2009, Хоризонти / ''Khorizonti (The Sharing Knife: Horizon), ISBN 978-954-655-059-0, translated by Tsvetana Gencheva *2010, Криожега / Kriozhega (Cryoburn), ISBN 978-954-655-118-4 (translator not given) *2012, Сделката на капитан Ворпатрил / Sdelkata na kapitan Vorpatril (Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance), ISBN 978-954-655-333-1, translated by Milena Ilieva *2016 maybe?, Джентълмен Джоул и Червената кралица (Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen), not yet published Frisian Published/translated by Willem Sjoerds Janzen * 2014, Yn it Skaad fan de Wolf (The Hallowed Hunt) see blog article here Finnish Published by Myrskykustannus Ky (Storm Publishing in English), see booky.fi * 2009, Kunnian sirpaleita (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-952-67148-1-3, translated by Mervi Hämäläinen Simplified Chinese Published by 四川科学技术出版社 / sì chuān kē xué jì shù chū bǎn shè / Sichuan Science & Technology Press, in the 世界科幻大师丛书 / shì jiè kē huàn dà shī cóng shū / World's Science Fiction Masters Series * 2004, 贵族们的游戏 / guì zú mén dí yóu xì (The Vor Game) ISBN 9787536456563, translated by 宋文伟 / Sòng Wénwěi * 2004, 战争学徒 / zhàn zhēng xué tú (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 9787536456440, translated by 邵莉敏 / Shào Lìmǐn * 2004, 记忆 / jì yì (Memory) ISBN 9787536456457, translated by 祖云鹏 / Zǔ Yúnpéng * 2005, 镜舞 / jìng wǔ (Mirror Dance) ISBN 9787536456570, translated by 昂智慧 / Ang Zhìhuì * 2006, 无尽的边界 / wú jìn dí biān jiè (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 9787536460072, translated by 房俊民 / Fáng Jùnmín * 2006, 西塔甘达 / xī tǎ gān dá (Cetaganda) ISBN 9787536460065, translated by 郭卫泽 / Guō Wèizé * 2006, 科玛 / kē mǎ (Komarr) ISBN 9787536459984, translated by 梁宇晗 / Liáng Yǔhán * 2006, 外交豁免权 / wài jiāo huō miǎn quán (Diplomatic Immunity) ISBN 9787536459632, translated by 祖云鹏 / Zǔ Yúnpéng * 2008, 兄弟手足 / xiōng dì shǒu zú (Brothers In Arms) ISBN 9787536464209, translated by 乐明 / Lè Míng * 2008, 明争暗斗 / míng zhēng àn dǒu (A Civil Campaign) ISBN 9787536463714, translated by 陶雪蕾 / Táo Xuělěi * 2008, 贝拉亚 / bèi lā yà (Barrayar) ISBN 9787536463721, translated by 李毅 / Lǐ Yì Published by 长江文艺出版社 / cháng jiāng wén yì chū bǎn shè / Changjiang Literature and Art Press * 2005, 灵魂骑士 / líng hún qí shì (Paladin of Souls) ISBN 9787535431387, translated by 艾黎 / Ai Lí * 2006, 查里昂的诅咒 / chá lǐ áng dí zǔ zhòu (Curse of Chalion) ISBN 9787535433077, translated by 王秋生 / Wáng Qiūshēng and 郭瑞 / Guō Ruì (Last nine chapters missing) Traditional Chinese Published by 繆思出版有限公司 / Muses Publishing * 2007, 王城闇影 (Curse of Chalion) ISBN 9789867399823, translated by 周沛郁 / Pei-Yu Chou * 2007, 靈魂護衛 (Paladin of Souls) ISBN 9789867399915, translated by 周沛郁 / Pei-Yu Chou Korean Published by SIAT, see here * 2007, 마일즈의 전쟁 / mailjeuui jeonjaeng (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788989571452 * 2008, 보르 게임 / boleu geim (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788989571506 * 2013, 명예의 조각들 / myeong-yeui jogagdeul (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9788956372556 * 2013, 바라야 내전 / balaya naejeon (Barrayar), ISBN 9788956372563 * 2013, 전사 견습 / jeonsa gyeonseub (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788956372570 * 2013, 보르 게임 / boleu geim (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788956372594 * 2014, 마일즈의 유혹 / mailjeuui yuhog (Cetaganda), ISBN 9788956372709 * 2014, 남자의 나라 아토스 / namjaui nala atoseu (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9788956372716 * 2014, 전장의 형제들/ jeonjang-ui hyeongjedeul (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9788956372778 * 2014, 무한의 경계 / muhan-ui gyeong-gye (The Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9788956372761 * 2015, 미러 댄스 / mileo daenseu (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9788956373645 * 2015, 메모리 / memoli (Memory), ISBN 9788956373706 Hungarian Published by Libri, see here * 2007, Maréknyi becsület (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9789639690363, translated by Nemes István * 2007, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9789639690578, translated by Nemes István * 2012, Chalion átka (Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9789633570999, translated by Hoppán Eszter * 2012, Lelkek lovagja (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9789632977966, translated by Hoppán Eszter Lithuanian Published by Eridanas, can be seen here * 1996, Kario mokinys (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9986-486-38-6, translated by Nomeda Berkuviene * 1996, Foru zaidimai (The Vor Game), ISBN 9986-486-40-8, translated by Nomeda Berkuviene * 1997, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9986-486-45-9, translated by Nomeda Berkuviene * 1997, Ginklo broliai (Brothers In Arms), ISBN 9986-486-60-2, translated by Nomeda Berkuviene Serbian Published by Laguna * 2006, Krhotine časti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9788674363423, published by Laguna, translated by Aleksandar Marković * 2006, Barajar (Barrayar), ISBN 9788674365908, published by Laguna, translated by Aleksandar Marković * 2010, Plaćenik (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9788652105090, published by Laguna, translated by Nevena Andrić * 2014, Vorska igra (The Vor Game), ISBN 9788652116270, published by Laguna, translated by Nevena Andrić Greek Published by Parapente * 1997, Τα σύνορα του άπειρου / Ta sýnora tou ápeirou (The Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9780006951490, published by Παρά Πέντε (Para Pente), translated by Litharis Christodoulos * 1997, Τα Όρη του Θρήνου / Ta Óri tou Thrínou (The Mountains of Mourning), ISBN 9780006951476, published by Παρά Πέντε (Para Pente), translated by Chounou Vasiliki * 1997, Λαβύρινθος / Lavýrinthos (Labyrinth), ISBN 9780006951483, published by Παρά Πέντε (Para Pente), translated by Litharis Christodoulos Category:Browse